


Apple Pie

by SoVeryAverageMe



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, Gen, Inspired by the new Civil War trailer, invasion of new york
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-10
Updated: 2016-03-10
Packaged: 2018-05-25 23:27:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6214420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoVeryAverageMe/pseuds/SoVeryAverageMe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A young Peter Parker witnesses the attack on New York.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Apple Pie

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Pugglemuggle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pugglemuggle/gifts).



> A short drabble inspired by a text conversation with [Pugglemuggle](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Pugglemuggle/) and the new Civil War trailer. We both have a lot of feelings.

A 12-year-old Peter Parker is running home from school.

“Aunt May, turn on the television,” he shouted, while dumping his backpack and shoes by the door, “there’s an attack on New York!”

Aunt May came out of the kitchen, dressed in an apron. The house smells vaguely like cinnamon and Uncle Ben’s favorite apple pie. “What is it Peter? Calm down.”

Peter ignored her and dived for the television remote. He switched it on and flipped to the nearest news channel, turning the volume all the way up.

“Look Aunt May. It’s New York.” Aunt May shifted her view to the television, shock and confusion crossed her face.

“What are those things?” Peter faces her and tries to explain has gently has he can.

“The news is calling them aliens. They’re invading New York.” Aunt May covered her mouth in shock. Peter shifts his gaze back to the television and smiles, “Look – it’s Iron Man and Captain America. They’ll save everyone.”

Aunt May isn’t paying attention anymore. She rushes back to the kitchen and picks up the phone. Peter is engrossed in watching the heroes fight and let’s out a whoop when Hulk shows up. He doesn’t realize she’s left until she comes back. Aunt May is standing very still, the phone held loosely in her hands.

“What’s wrong Aunt May?” A look of horror crosses her face. Peter doesn’t understand.

“Peter,” she says softly, “Uncle Ben was supposed to go downtown today for a meeting.” All of Peter’s elation at seeing his favorite heroes fight side by side slides off his face immediately. He feels his stomach drop.

“Call him,” he says, his voice shaking, “Call him Aunt May. Please,” Peter’s voice breaks. Aunt May moves to comfort Peter. There are tears in both their eyes.

“I tried,” now Aunt May is the one being gentle to Peter, “I can’t get through to him.”

“No,” Peter tries to deny, “He can’t—” Peter starts to sob, and all Aunt May can do is hug him closer.

“He might not be.” They both know that it’s a lie. Uncle Ben always tried to help people when he could, but he couldn’t fight aliens. Not alone.

They sit there for the rest of the night. The new plays in the background, but neither of them are paying attention to it anymore.

The pie never gets eaten.


End file.
